The Darcy Triplets Return/Transcript
Arrival to the New Royale City (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: The Darcy Triplets”) Shaggy (voice): The Darcy Triplets joins us today. (The Mystery Machine is driving in a town) Shaggy: '''I can't wait to see New Royale City. Loads of food's on that island. '''Scooby: '''Yeah! Food! '''Daphne: We're on vacation, and all you can think about is food. Shaggy: Not just food, the beach, and amazing sights of this city. Oh I can't wait. Fred: Besides, we're almost to the hotel. Lorcan's investigation The Darcy Hotel (The Mystery Inc arrived at the Darcy Hotel which is beautiful) Fred: '''Wow. '''Daphne: '''This place is beautiful. '''Scooby: Yeah (Sees something) Shaggy, look. Shaggy: Huh? (sees three familiar kids) Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly Darcy? Is that you? Fred: What wrong Shaggy? Shaggy: Oh, it's nothing. Let's go inside. (The Mystery Inc arrived at the counter where a eighteen years old girl's working on her smile) Ellie: '''Oh, hello are you here to check in? '''Daphne: '''Yes. We're here for a vacation. What's your name? '''Ellie: '''Ellie Darcy. You are the mystery inc? '''Fred: '''Yes. '''Ellie: '''Well never fear I got you five an luxury suite. Have a nice vacation. (Fred, Daphne and Velma are walking to the elevator, Shaggy stopped with Scooby and go to her.) '''Shaggy: '''Can I ask you a question? '''Ellie: '''Sure. '''Shaggy: '''Are you releated to those triplets? '''Ellie: '''Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly? Yeah i'm their beloved two-years younger half-sister. I'm also Lorcan's girlfriend because i'm his favorite. We're were dued to get married when he goes to college for his third year but he dropped out. '''Shaggy: We would like to see them. Ellie: Of course, follow me. And do me a favor, don't mind my blush, i always have a huge crush on Lorcan. (They follow Ellie to the hallway towards the door) (With the triplets) Lorcan: Um. Cillian: Come on. Get a grip of yourself, Lorcan. You can't just stand there. Lorcan: I know, but... what if Alexander breaks out of prison. And then, the whole world is doomed. Cillian: Don't worry. He won't go through the forcefield we made. Lilly: Yeah, he won't even come out. (Ellie enters the room) Ellie: Hey, guys. Hi Lorcan. Lorcan: Oh, hi, Ellie. What is it? Ellie: 2 individuals are asked to see you. (opens the door, showing them Shaggy and Scooby) Lilly: Shaggy? Scooby? Cillian: Is it really you? Shaggy: Yes. Lilly: Oh!! (runs to him, hugging Shaggy) It is you! Shaggy! Scooby! You've came! Lorcan: '''Oh, hey you two... Long time no see. '''Cillian: '''Lorcan, it's gonna be okay '''Shaggy: '''What's going on? '''Lilly: '''We were investigating and, our dad's cousin's alive. His name is Alexander Darcy Senior, he's one of our dad's relatives and Lorcan's abusive relative. '''Shaggy: '''What?! '''Lorcan: '''I was abused until I had enough and get my revenge but then my plan must've been backfired now he wants revenge! '''Lilly: '''His final goal was gaining the Statue of Morality to become immortal and rule the world and yes just like Phineus Phibes. Now he's back and in prison, plotting revenge on Lorcan for killing him. '''Shaggy: '''Lorcan, don't worry. It's okay. '''Lorcan: '''I gotta go to prison to do the Interrogation, I'll call you later. (Lorcan runs outside to the motorbike) '''Scooby: What was that about? Cillian: '''Lorcan was working on an research in the Second Dimension about the two missing Darcy Kids, The youngest ones who are twins and if he kidnapped us so he can get rid of our adventures and create an alternative timeline where the neither of us meet. The Interrogation (Lorcan arrived to New Royale City's prison to do the Interrogation, he got off the motorbike and walk inside) '''Lorcan: '''Here I go. (He begin to walk to a cell and encounter, Alexander Darcy Senior who's tapping his finger on the table in the shadows, Lorcan grab a chair to sit down and talk) '''Lorcan: '''Hello cousin, i'm here to talk. (Alexander didn't spoke but tapping) I'm been thinking lately about you. You and me, after our last battle, We're gonna kill each other in our final battle, weren't we? (Alexander continue to tapping his fingers) '''Lorcan: I just, I need to know, for when that time comes, that I'd made a genuine attempt to talk things over, to try and avert the inevitable, just once. (Just then Lorcan discovers that "Alexander"'s hair is a wig, he grabbed the imposter) Imposter: '''Please! What do you want from me?! '''Lorcan: '''Where is he?! '''Imposter: '''He's escaped and he's somewhere in the city, plotting his revenge for one last time. (Lorcan was shocked in fear that his nightmare's come true, he calls Cillian) '''Cillian: '''Hello? '''Lorcan: '''Cillian, he's escaped and he's somewhere in the city! '''Cillian: '''What?! Well... Where is he?! '''Lorcan: '''I don't know... i hope we'll find him. An Carnival Cillian's story of their adventure With Shaggy, Scooby, and Ellie (Elsewhere in the carnival, Shaggy, Scooby, and Ellie just got out of the ride) '''Ellie: That was fun. Shaggy: Yeah, but I'm hungry. There's got to be someplace to eat. Ellie:'''Oh Shaggy, there's gotta be a food stand here somewhere. '''Shaggy: Hey Scoob, you got a nose for these things. Can you try to find the food stand around here somewhere? Scooby: Sure. (Then sees something or someone and he gets scared) Ellie: What's wrong with Scooby? Shaggy: I don't know. He must have seen something. Ellie: Maybe the food stand. Scooby: Na-uh. (Points behind them) (Shaggy and Ellie look behind not realizing that it is Alexander) Shaggy: Hi there. (To Scooby) Look, Scooby if you know where- (he and Ellie realizes that the person was Alexander Darcy Sr.) Alexander Senior: Hello gentleman. Shaggy: R. R. R. RUN!!! Cillian Lorcan and Lilly's plan (Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly need to make a plan) Cillian: 'Okay, Shaggy and Scooby are hanging out with Ellie. But what we need is a plan to help you, Lorcan. '''Lorcan: ' You're right, we need a plan. '''Lilly: '''Well, I was saving this one for emergency but it is now. '''Lorcan: '''What is it? '''Lilly: '''While i was in my afternoon walk in the forest, I've found something in the cave, It's the dimensional ship but it's out of power because it's disconnected from the interdimensional traveling device. But we can tell Wonder Woman to help us open a red portal, mistakenly as the death one. Lorcan, we can fake your death. We've lure Alexander Senior into the clock tower so you two can fight. '''Lorcan: '''Good Idea. Ellie, Come here! Alexander chases Shaggy, Scooby, and Ellie (Cut back to Shaggy, Scooby, and Ellie, who are running) '''Shaggy: Yeow! We've got to move faster! Ellie: Don't worry Shagg. He's gone now. Scooby: Really? (looks behind him) Yipes! (Shaggy looks behind him to and sees Alexander) Shaggy: He's still there! Ellie: Let's hide. (Scooby goes inside the box) Shaggy: No, not in there Scooby! There's mice in there. (Scooby sees the mice and then jumps out, and Alexander sees them) Ellie: There he comes! (Alexander flies after them, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Ellie begin running again) Shaggy: Faster! Faster! He's gaining on us! Ellie: We've got to give him the slip, but how! (They run very fast like a cheeta, until we fade to when they got tired) Shaggy: Boy, I can't take another step. Ellie: Me either. Scooby: And I'm hungry. Ellie: But we've got to figure out something, or else we're finished. Shaggy: Well... Alexander Senior: Where are you, individals. I come for you! Shaggy: Oh, no! We've gotta get outta here! (Alexander appeared in front of them and give them tickets to his upcoming event, A Movie called "The End of a Darcy before walked away, laughing) Ellie: '''Oh no... '''Scooby: '''What is it? '''Ellie: '''Alexander is not buying the carnival to prove a one bad day, He's buying the carnival for the movie. He's confirming that one of the Darcy Kids will be kidnapped. '''Shaggy: '''You mean, one of you four is going...? '''Ellie: '''Yes, one Darcy Kids is going to be killed.. '''Shaggy: '''It better not be you or maybe its... (Shocked in terror) Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly! Lets go warn the others before Alexander comes back and get us! (They run off) Lilly meets the Mystery Inc (Lilly's walking in the city and goes into a store to buy a suit for her interview) '''Lilly: '''Okay, let's see here. (Lilly looked at so many suits) '''Daphne: '''Well you're looking at the suits, aren't you? '''Lilly: '''Yeah. I have to pick one for my college interview. '''Daphne: '''How old are you? '''Lilly: '''I'm only 21 and i have to get a second job with better payment. '''Daphne: '''That's nice, so what's your name? '''Lilly: '''I'm Lilly Darcy, and i know who you are, Daphne Blake. Alexander kidnapped Lorcan The Mystery Inc, Cillian and Lilly rescue (Cillian grabbed his jacket to prepare to rescue Lorcan) '''Cillian: '''Don't worry, Your big brother is coming to rescue you. (He goes outside to the motorbike until he sees The Mystery Inc) '''Cillian: Hey Are you meddling, kids? Fred: '''No, Mr. Darcy, we're just looking for Lorcan. '''Cillian: I know where he is! I can guide you there. Hi I'm Cillian Darcy, Lorcan and Lilly's older triplet brother, Ellie's half brother, this hotel's manager and, former Superhero. And i know who you five are, just come on! (Cillian hopes onto the motorbike while the Mystery Machine following him) The Death of Lorcan Darcy Alexander Senior: 'Say goodbye! (Lorcan falls from the clock tower to the death portal, Ellie tries to catch him, Lorcan smiles at Ellie until she smiles back and let him get sucked into the death portal) '''Cillian: '''Lorcan! (Everyone's shocked that Lorcan got sucked into a death portal) '''Lilly: '''NO!!! '''Shaggy: '''He's gone... '''Ellie: '''My big brother...! '''Cillian: '''ALEXANDER SENIOR! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! '''Alexander Senior: '''SHUT UP CILLIAN! KILL LORCAN IS MY TRUE PLAN AND IT WORKED UNTIL THE MYSTERY INC SHOWED UP! '''Fred: '''You're the one who plot the entire plan for getting revenge on Lorcan so you can be rich. '''Shaggy: '''So you end up killing Lorcan after he done the same to you. '''Alexander Senior: '''THAT'S RIGHT! AND I WOULD'VE GOT AWAY WITH IT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS! (The Police appeared and arrest Alexander) '''Alexander Junior: '''You're going away for good, Dad. Get him out of here. '''Cillian: '''Thanks cous! '''Alexander Junior: '''No problem. '''Cillian: '''Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shag, Scoob. Meet my second cousin remove, Alexander Junior, best police officer in both The Boring City and New Royale City. '''Alexander Junior: ' Thank you for using my full title, Cillian. 'Cillian: '''Wait. Is Lorcan Okay? '''Lilly: '''Please tell me he's okay! '''Alexander Junior: ' I'm sorry, the portal is the death trap, I'm afraid you're just going to have to accept the fact that.. Lorcan's gone. (At Lorcan's funeral, Everyone in New Royale City consider him as a boy who died with honored, Cillian, Lilly, Shaggy and Scooby are the last four who're looking at Lorcan's grave) 'Cillian: '''Goodbye Lorcan, in the end, this is your final death and also, Just like what Superman said, the world didn't really need a super man. Just a brave one. (Cillian walked away with Lilly) '''Shaggy: '''Lorcan, you are a brilliant person, i ever met who deserve to be one of my best friends. This is goodbye. '''Scooby: '''Goodbye. (Shaggy and Scooby walked away but then Lorcan's death inspires them to continue to solve mysteries) '''Shaggy: '''Scoob, remember what Lorcan said before we rescue Fred, Daphne and Velma? '''Scooby: '''Yeah. He said that we never give up. '''Shaggy: '''Yeah, he wants us to continue solving mysteries. We'll do it. '''Scooby: '''SCOOBY DOOBY DOO! The Truth (Lorcan's in the forest, he sees a cave he was in before his entire journey begins) '''Lorcan: '''Well this is it. My quest has come to an end. (Lorcan rings Cillian on his phone) '''Lorcan: ' Cillian - it's me. I'm in the forest, tell Lilly that it'll take me two weeks to get the cave. Have you told the Mystery Inc yet? Right, OK. Just don't tell them. I want to say to say thanks for being there for me. Only 14 days left til the end of my journey. This is goodbye. (Lorcan hangs up his phone and decided to break it for good.) '''Lorcan: Sorry Celestia, you've tortured me for the last time. Wait a minute... since i broke it... that means, I'm free. (Lorcan runs to the cave and the beginning of the end of his journey) Lorcan: I'm free! (End of episode)